


Dreams

by katiiesmcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, It Gets Better, fluff will come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiiesmcgrath/pseuds/katiiesmcgrath
Summary: What if you one day you woke up and everything you'd ever known was a dream?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badassluthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassluthor/gifts).



> Had a little idea & decided to write it, It's almost 1am and i am running on very little sleep so i apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> I will try to update as often as i can.

_The waves of the deep ocean crashed against the side of the sandy cliff as the two women stood at the crest, hands intertwined, admiring the crimson sunset that stood before them. Other than the relaxing sound of the waves, all was quiet. Neither of them saying a word, but instead enjoying each others company. The brunette knew that with anyone else the silence would be unsettling, but with Kara it was comforting, it made her feel safe, she knew that as long as she was with Kara, nothing tragic could happen. She looked over at the blonde with a caring glance, and the blonde reciprocated the look, squeezing the brunettes hand tighter, letting her know she was safe. Even though the words were unsaid, the two women both knew they were there, those three words they both clung to ever so dearly._

_I Love You._

_It was at that moment, stood there beside her beautiful wife, (wife - it still felt so strange to say that, she couldn't believe Kara Danvers was her wife) that Lena Luthor knew she'd found her home._

_Kara was her home._

——————————

Lena awoke to the unnerving sound of indistinct chattering and a throbbing headache.

_Where was she?_

Slowly, she began to open her eyes, letting them adjust to the light before scanning the room for a sign as to where she was. Beside her, stood a machine that seemed to be wired up to her, monitoring her heart rate, as well as many other wires which Lena had no clue what they were used for. She looked down at her wrist to see a wristband, which simply stated that her name was unknown and the date she was admitted, which according to the wristband was yesterday. It appeared she was in a hospital.

_A hospital? Why was she in a hospital?_

"She seems to be in a stable condition, but she hasn't woken up yet." She heard a woman mutter from outside the eerie room she had been placed in.

_Where was Kara?_

"We still don't know her name, or what happened." Another woman interrupted.

_Were they talking about her? She had no name on her wristband._

Lena tried to think back to what happened.

_Nothing._

She sighed, surely she had to remember something? _Anything._

That's when she remembered.

_They were on their honeymoon._

That was the last thing lena could recall, stood on the cliff top, adoring Kara, her _wife._

_What could have possibly happened?_

Lena's heart rate picked up as she ran through the possibilities in her mind. She looked herself up and down, she seemed to be fine other than bandage round her head. She was breathing, so that was something, she was still alive.

_But was Kara?_

If the last thing she could recall was being with Kara, and Kara wasn't with her right now, then were was she? 

_Was she okay? Was she safe?_

"Kara" Lena choked, breaking into a sob.

She just needed to see Kara.

If Kara was here, she'd know how to make everything okay, how to make everything hurt a little less, protect her from harm.

But nothing could protect her from what she was about to realise.

Seeing that her heart rate was dangerously high, a team of nurses surrounded her, checking she was okay.

"What's your name?" One of the nurses asked whilst checking her pupil response.

"My name is Lena, Wh- What happened?" Lena managed to get out between sobs."

"You were found in a warehouse and brought in with a blow to the head, we were hoping you'd know what happened before that."

With that, the memory came flooding back.

She was back in the warehouse, being held back by Cyborg Superman as her mother tortured Supergirl.

_"Don't hurt her!" Lena screamed through her tears as Supergirl fell on her knees, kneeling forward after being hit my kryptonite._

_Lena lunged forward, trying to stop her mother from harming Supergirl further, which resulted in her being knocked unconscious._

That was the last thing Lena could remember.

And that's when it clicked.

She was not married to Kara.

They weren't even dating.

It was all a dream.

Just a dream.

_It was at that moment, sat in a hospital bed, with no one with her, that Lena Luthor realised she had no home._

_She was all alone._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments telling me what you think; constructive criticism is appreciated! 
> 
> You can also hit me up on twitter @katiiesmcgrath


End file.
